


We Have Ourselves

by Sherlock1110



Series: The Happy Triple [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: John wants to watch the fireworks... actually he wants to meet his sister but Sherlock knows something he doesn’t.





	We Have Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to continuing this series!
> 
> Beta read by sherlockian4evr as always

“I don’t want to!” Sherlock snapped petulantly. He was sat in the middle of their bed that looked like a fort again. He had his arms folded across his chest, and both his boyfriends were sat in front of him. 

Greg was struggling not to laugh, whereas John wanted to whack some sense into the brat. 

“We’re going. I barely see my sister.”

Sherlock was about to argue but he glanced at Greg and spotted the smallest shake of the head so decided against it. 

“Fine.”

“You can even have a drink or two,” Greg offered, hoping the younger man saw the appeal of a couple of beers now. 

“Fine,” he repeated, climbing from the bed and moving to grab his jacket. 

“You know she’s pregnant, right?” 

“What?” John grabbed the detective by the arm. “What are you talking about?”

“Why else do you think she suddenly wants to meet with you?” 

“You’re a prick sometimes.” John shook his head and pushed passed the younger man and out the door. 

Sherlock grumbled and moaned the whole way, laid out on the back seat while Greg drove. 

When they pulled up in the car park there were lines and lines of people all waiting for the firework display and Sherlock grumbled even more. “Why are there so many people?”

Greg clipped him on the back of the head, watching as Greg stepped to the side to phone his sister. 

Sherlock glanced around trying to find his sister’s car but couldn’t deduce it. 

John was huffing and puffing nearly 10 minutes later, his hand squeezed around his phone. 

“What’s going on?” The DI asked Sherlock. 

“Harry won’t answer,” Sherlock muttered. 

“You knew she wouldn’t,” Greg realised. 

“Why did you think I didn’t want to come here? It wasn’t me being a brat,” he muttered shortly. 

Greg watched Sherlock feeling mildly guilty.

“If we go up on the hill, we’ll get a better view,” Sherlock offered as he approached the doctor, he took him by the hand and tugged him off towards the hill, not even commenting on Harry’s let down. 

John just tried to pull away. “Lets just go.”

“Nope. You dragged me out here to see these dumb things were going to see them.” He paused long enough to grab Greg and tugged them both up the hill. 

***

1 hour later the three of them laid out, staring at the sky, John in the middle of them. Sherlock hadn’t let go of his hand. It was surprising to see him actually appreciating the sky once again. It had seemed a bit random the last time. 

“You knew,” John whispered eventually. 

The firework display was long since over and they’d been pretty boring, but now the three of them were relaxing, watching the stars. 

Before the fireworks had gone off, Greg had realised he may have miscalculated Sherlock’s and even John’s reaction to the fireworks. He’d come to the assumption Sherlock might have a bad reaction because of Serbia, and John might have had a bad reaction because of Afghanistan. But neither seemed effected. John had watched with awe, Sherlock had been more interested in deducing the other onlookers. 

“Of course I knew,” Sherlock whispered back. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You thought I was being a brat. You wouldn’t have believed me. And anyway, I think you needed to come here and be let down.”

“Plus, this is most enjoyable,” Greg put in, rolling to the side, on top of the doctor, while squeezing Sherlock’s hand. “You don’t need your sister. You’ve never needed her.”

“Why don’t I? She’s my sister. It’s not like my parents are still around.”

“Neither are mine,” Greg pointed out. “But I don’t see my sister either. And I don’t need to.” He placed a peck on John’s lips, careful not to go too far in a public place. “I have you. And I have him,” he jerked his head toward Sherlock. “I don’t need anyone else.”


End file.
